Conned
by Shortcake99
Summary: One Shot: When Tony meets a beautiful woman he thinks he has it all. But when things don't go to plan, Ziva's there to make sure everything is alright. For Tom


A/N – Quick little one shot. I haven't written NCIS for ages, for around 2 months now so if I'm rusty, I'm really sorry! Enjoy! For Tom, Rebecca and Livvy

Tony sat at his desk as he held the small pocket mirror in his hand. The mirror was positioned in front of his face and his other hand was smoothing down the edges of his hair. The hair gel allowed his fingers to slide easily over the strands and he snapped the mirror shut as he got up.

"Got a date Tony?"

Tony turned to the sound of Ziva's voice and he smiled at her, flashing his white teeth as he nodded his head. She was sitting at her desk with her head to the side as it was being supported by her hands as she rested her elbows on the table.

"Maybe..."

"Ahh, a yes then, who is it?"

"Just somebody"

It was just the two of them in the squadroom, McGee had gone keep Abby company during this dry spell of murders and Gibbs had disappeared once again to God knows where. The Director was upstairs and Ducky and Jimmy were down in Autopsy.

Ziva brought her arms flat down onto the table and fiddled with a black pencil that was lying next to her computer. She flicked the object back and forth between her thumb and index thumb as she looked up quizzingly at Tony.

"You have not mentioned it"

"Yeah well..."

"Have fun"

Tony walked out of the bull pen and into the elevator; he wore a smile on his face as he waited to see the beautiful lady once again. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down her back and her olive skin complimented her sparkling eyes like peanut butter and jelly.

The elevator dinged and Tony stepped off before making his way over to his car, opening the door and shutting it as he pulled out of the NCIS car park. He rolled down the window and let the air weave in and out of his car as he sped down the highway.

Tony pulled up outside probably the most expensive restaurant in Washington D.C. It supplied the best meat in the whole of the country and it attracted many famous guests who were household names. Tony sat in his car and took a breath before getting out.

Tony had told his date to meet him here at 7, it was 5 to and he figured that he was here early. He walked inside the restaurant and immediately went over to the booking desk, his reservation already made, at the expense of the phone call he made last night.

The waiter led Tony over to a 2 seater table situated at the back window of the restaurant. From there you could see the stunning outside area, the garden filled with the most beautiful flowers of all colours and sizes, the scenery gorgeous in its own right.

As Tony sat waiting for his date to arrive, he ordered a drink for the two of them and sat waiting as he thought back to the day that led them here, the day that he met her, it wasn't exactly the most romantic of meetings but it was sweet in its own way.

_Flashback_

Tony walked towards the NCIS building as he balanced the coffee run in his hand as he held the giant Caf-Pow in the other. He was late already and he figured coffee would lessen the blow; or rather the head slap whatever you prefer.

A girl walked towards him and knocked his elbow, sending the Caf-Pow flying towards the floor and unfortunately all over the girl's purple blouse as she burned her eyes into Tony's skin. She hurriedly brushed the sticky liquid off her clothes before huffing furiously.

"Do you realise how expensive this is?"

"Very?"

"Do not be sarcastic with me! This is outfit is probably more than half a year of your salary!"

"Fine, sorry"

The woman ran her hand across her blonde hair before sighing dramatically and picking the discarded Caf-Pow up off the floor and throwing it into a nearby bin. She smoothed her skirt down and brushed out the imaginary wrinkles as she looked at Tony.

"Sorry, let me buy you another one"

"It's fine"

"No, I insist. I bumped into you, then shouted at you so just let me buy another one"

"If you insist"

Tony spoke slightly teasingly as an attempt to lighten the mood and he succeeded as she hit him lightly on the arm in a mock annoyed mood and laughed at him, throwing her head back and filling the street with the beautiful sound of her laughter.

"I'm Cecelia"

"Nice to meet you Cecelia, Tony"

"Tony huh? Do you forgive me?"

"Yep"

"Good, now where do we get this Caf-Pow?"

"Down the street, my colleague drinks the stuff like water. I'm surprised they're not sold out!"

Tony and Cecelia continued to walk down the street as Cecelia linked her arm with Tony's making sure not to disturb his other coffee cups as she did it. Together they walked into the shop and ordered a Caf-Pow. As they did, Cecelia grabbed a pen and piece of paper from the counter.

"Here is my number"

She scribbled down the digits and slipped it into the pocket of Tony's jacket. He nodded his thanks to her and he put down the coffee tray. He too grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down his number, giving it to Cecelia before picking up the cups.

"See you around"

"Not if I see you soon"

Cecelia walked out the shop after she paid and continued down the street, a bounce in her step as her miserable day got better. She flipped the number between her fingers and smiled cunningly as she slipped it back into her pocket and continued walking down the street.

Tony watched Cecelia slip his number and smiled to himself. _Score. _He picked up the Caf-Pow and went to the NCIS building, where he was greeted with a head slap and the traditional, 'You're late Dinozzo'. However, nothing could keep the smile off his face.

_End of Flashback_

Back in the restaurant, Tony fiddled with his tie as he straightened it up. At that moment Cecelia walked in and he forgot all about his tie, consumed by her exaggerated beauty and her overall appearance. Cecelia walked timidly towards Tony.

"Hey"

Tony was absolutely speechless. She was wearing a floor length deep blue dress that swished by her feet, showing off the five inch silver heels that were coated with diamonds, reflecting the restaurant lighting around the room.

The dress was strapless and the top hem was decorated with sapphires, the blue jewels complimenting the dress with an impossible perfection. It was tight around Cecelia's bust, the sweetheart neck line showing the right amount of cleavage. The dress released from the waist and flowed the rest of the way down.

Cecelia's hair was curled slightly and it rested on one side as a plain, sparkly silver clip secured all the pieces into place. Her side fringe hung loose across her forehead, the strands a mixture of light blonde merging into a dirty blonde colour.

Tony jumped up and pulled out Cecelia's chair, motioning her to sit down and he pushed her chair in when she did so. Cecelia picked up the glass of wine and tipped it approvingly, nodding her thanks to Tony as he sipped on his own drink.

The waiter came over to the table and ordered their food. The waiter took away their menus and Cecelia took a sip of her drink, wrapping her lips lightly over the rim of the wine glass as she looked intensely into Tony's green eyes.

"Just need the restroom"

Tony got out of his seat and walked towards the rest rooms, a smile on his face as he pushed the door into the male toilets. He was washing his hands when a man came and stood next to him and waited for him to finish. Tony stood on high alert, his training preparing him.

"You're here with Cecelia yes?"

"Yes, how do you know her?"

"She got me to take her out a month ago, bumped into me and gave me her number. I won't lie she's gorgeous and getting a date with her was a score. I took her here actually; she said we'd go Dutch. She left to go to the bathroom and never came back. I paid all of it and this place isn't cheap"

"Shit"

"Sorry buddy, she's done the same to a few men I know, met them, gave them her number. They think 'way hey I'm in with a chance', she gets them to take her out to a posh restaurant with the line of paying half each then she disappears"

"Thanks man, you really saved me there"

Tony walked out the rest room and back into the restaurant, taking his seat opposite Cecelia. He grabbed her hand and lovingly rubbed his thumb over it, using his training to plaster a mask over his angry face so he could return the favour.

Together they had dinner, they shared a starter and placed it in the middle of the table, diving in to the food and eating it, playfully fighting each other for all the best bits. They had separate meals for their main course before Tony stood up.

"I need the little boy's room"

"Again?"

"Sorry, it's the wine!"

Tony secretly grabbed his jacket and made sure he had everything before walking towards the toilets. He slipped away through the crowd of people at the bar and through the door, leaving Cecelia to pay the bill, just like she did with everyone else.

Tony drove back to his apartment and opened the door with a sigh, throwing his jacket on the sofa as he walked into the kitchen. He loaded up the laptop and the audible ding brought his attention from the coffee machine to the laptop screen.

_New message from Ziva David_

'_How did the date go?'_

How the hell did she know that he was home? Maybe it was her super Mossad powers, yep that was it.

'_It didn't really go at all'_

Tony loosened his tie from around his neck as he sat down and brought the laptop onto his lap, waiting for Ziva's reply.

'_Unsuccessful?'_

'_Very'_

Tony watched as the message went through to Ziva and he kicked off his shoes and let them fall under the coffee table. He then put his feet on the table and waited.

'_Tell me all about it'_

'_I don't want to bore you with my unsuccessful date'_

'_You will not be boring me; this is what friends do yes? Listen to each other when they need to rent'_

'_Vent Ziva Vent'_

'_Whatever, you know what I mean, tell me about it'_

'_Hope you're comfy'_

'_I am'_

Tony took a deep breath and began to type out the whole story, starting from when he met her and how she managed to convince him to take her to the restaurant in the first place. He then told her about the man and how he warned him all about her.

Ziva kept her interruptions to a minimum, knowing that Tony needed to let things out and breaking his flow would leave to a complete close up and then she would get nothing out of him and therefore wouldn't be able to help with the situation. Being nosey had nothing to do with it.

Ziva rolled her eyes as Tony started to add capital letters into the mix. He had started to exaggerate words such as BOOM and WOW. Ziva chuckled just at the sight of them and she settled further down into her sofa as she continued to read through Tony's story.

Tony started to feel lighter as he messaged Ziva, for some reason she could always make him feel better. His fingers ran across the keys as he typed and he could just see her smile as she read it, amused at how he described his exit as 'James Bond worthy'.

'_You've had an interesting night'_

'_Yes I have. It's been very eventful'_

'_Then you and I both need out beauty sleep'_

'_It takes effort to look a handsome as me'_

'_Of course it does Tony, goodnight'_

'_Goodnight Ziva, sweet dreams'_

A/N- Review and Favourite!


End file.
